Battle of the Maelstrom
Battle of the Maelstrom was one of the biggest battles so far within the history of Azeroth. Something loomed close, Mograh could sense it; an ancient evil was near. He knew for sure that without the help of the titans, all would be lost. He traveled to Ulduar accompanied by many of his shaman, in the hopes of convincing the titan constructs to aid them in contacting the Pantheon and thus be prepared for the foe that they would soon face. However, they were instead greeted by a Titan they'd never seen before; Ra-Den. Ra-Den told them about the betrayal of Sargeras and that not long after the forging of the burning legion, the corrupt Titan slew the pantheon, leaving none of them alive. Left distraught after hearing this, Mograh had to think of another way to prepare. That was when Ra-Den came up with a solution; Gather four powerful titan constructs, and get them to summon copies of two members of the Pantheon in order to repel the evil. Mograh agreed to this idea, and first off Ra-Den transported himself and the orc to the Halls of Origination within the desert of Uldum. They approached the titan construct named Ammunae, the construct of life. They asked if Ammunae would help them carry out Ra-Den's plan to repel the Old god. Upon their agreement they returned to Ulduar, before approaching watcher Freya about the same idea. The watcher was skeptical at first, but agreed nonetheless after much consideration. The pair also convinced Odyn, leader of the Halls of valor, and Archaedas to help them too (will be elaborated upon) The Titan constructs and Earthen Ring waited at The Maelstrom for the evil to arrive. After many days, the dreaded Old God Th'nath blast through the atmosphere, landing in the Maelstrom before emerging from the vortex and beginning to corrupt the waters with his foul taint. The titan watchers began to summon the spirits of the two Pantheon members, and the Shaman began to hurl lightning towards the old god, yet they did nothing. Following the entrance of Th'nath, tens of thousands of demons began to pour from the sky. This confused Ammunae because the burning legion and the old gods have been enemies for many thousands of years. The demons began slaughtering the Earthen Ring, before after not too long, only Mograh was left. However, the summoning was complete, and the Spirit of Aggramar and Avatar of Khaz'goroth were spawned. Aggramar decided to empower Mograh, giving him immense power and allowing him to slaughter many Demons who were trying to destroy the constructs. Odyn jumped towards the Old God, attempting to thrust his sword into the skull of Th'nath. He succeeded, causing it to roar horrifically in pain before thrusting itself upwards. Khaz'goroth surrounded it in magic, keeping it in place. Mograh, Ammunae and Freya combined their power to send a beam of pure life towards it, obliterating the old god and creating a blast that rivaled that of The Sundering. The energy was too great to withstand, and moments before he would have been destroyed by the pure energy being outlet from The Maelstrom, a powerful mage appeared next to him, taking his hand and teleporting them both to safety. It is currently unknown what happened to the titan constructs, however the blast from the combined energy shook the planes of existence and changed the world forever. The Maelstrom had been affected so greatly by the combined life energy that it slowly stop swirling, before closing and shutting off the gateway to Deepholm. Category:Battle of the Maelstrom Category:Pantheon Category:Battle Category:Maelstrom Category:Daemon Category:Human Category:Orc Category:Tauren Category:Troll Category:Shaman Category:Earthen Ring